You Call It Madness But I Call It Love
by BrucasPurpleMonkey
Summary: Brucas. Each week from across America two families are chosen. This week the Davis-Keller Family from Miami Fl and the Sawyer-Scott family from Tree Hill NC. These wives must live with another family for 2 weeks, what will happen? Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1 The Davis Keller Brood

Wife Swap

**Authors Note:** I know I probably should not be writing another story right now but I had this idea and could not help myself lol. I hope you all enjoy this story, and please review it means a lot. _I _got this idea while watching the television show Wife Swap on Lifetime, it occurred to me 'what goes on behind the cameras, or what could go on', you don't have to have seen the show to understand this story.

**Summary:** Each week form across America two families are chosen. This week the Davis-Keller Family from Miami Florida, fashion designer mother of two young sons and wife Brooke Davis-Keller is sick of being taken advantage of by her player husband, and wants to be appreciated. 784miles away in Tree Hill North Carolina lives the Scott family. Stay at home writer father and husband Lucas Scott is tired of being both mother and father to he and his wife Peyton's two young kids. He is hoping this experience will make them come full circle as a family and she will take a more active role in her children's lives. This is going to be Brooke/Lucas Point of view most of the time but sometimes it will be narrators Point of view.

--

**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love**

**Chapter One**

**The Davis-Keller Brood**

Twenty-seven year old Brooke Davis-Keller sat at her home and Miami Florida just having finished packing up her suitcase. Brooke lived an okay life, not perfect, not horrible, just okay, with her husband Chris Keller and their two young sons Jaden Michael Davis (6) and Kyle James Davis(2) . That was the problem she didn't want okay. Brooke and Chris met in college and became fast friends. One night Halloween to be exact, Brooke found out her boyfriend of five years had been cheating on her for nearly three years. Sad and angry she went out and drank her heart out. Drunk and in pain she slept with the first guy who she came across… Chris. The next morning Brooke didn't know what to do, she quickly got up and left Chris's dorm and tried her best to avoid him over the next few weeks. Obviously he did not mind because he did not try to call once in the two months she avoided him like the plague.

**--Seven Years Ago Brookes POV--**

"Rach what am I gonna do, I am only twenty years old and I haven't even graduated yet, I'm not in a relationship! It was a one night stand, I can't be pregnant" I screamed at my best friend Rachel sobbing!

"Brookie come on I'll be there for you everything is gonna be fine I swear, but first you need to call Chris" Rachel said rubbing my back soothingly.

"But Rach what do I say" I asked?

"Just tell him the truth he deserves to know, maybe he's not as big of an ass as we think" she told me.

I sighed whipping the tears from my puffy red eyes and nodding my head knowing she was right.

**--currently narrators POV--**

Brooke told him that afternoon that she was expecting his child. He surprised everyone by telling Brooke he would like to start an actual relationship with her, after all they were going to have a child together, and would be a real father for their baby. Elated Brooke agreed. Their relationship was a very rocky one, as all had already known Chris was a major player, he constantly cheated on Brooke and because of the pregnancy Brooke put up with her, for her baby's sake. Seven months later Brooke gave birth to a beautiful healthy little boy whom she named Jaden Michael Davis. Over the next few years their relationship traveled once more on the same path. Chris constantly cheated on her, and he also spent about as much time with their son as the neighbor did. Some times were good though, there would be the occasional day when Chris would play the loving boyfriend/father bit, but it wasn't very often. Four years later Brooke had had it.

**--Four Years Later Flashback--**

She came home from a long day at work to find her house completely silent, and with a four year old little boy that was odd. She looked in all the basic rooms living room, bathroom, kitchen, dining room. Next she walked into her son's room. "Jaden there you are wheres daddy" Brooke asked walking in to give the child a hug. That's when she saw it a baby carrier and infant little girl was sitting on her sons bed. "Jaden Michael Davis, where in the hell did this baby come from" I shouted!

"Her name is Rachel Dad said shes my sister" Jaden answered smiling his dimples showing.

There was no doubt that Jaden was hers, Chris on the other hand you would need a DNA sample to prove it. Jaden was the spitting image of Brooke, he had dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and dimples that could light up an entire room. Jaden wasn't into music like his father well he liked music but just totally not the country crap Chris liked he listened to stuff neither of his parents did. Jaden like Brooke had to look perfect before going places, but one thing Brooke didn't know where he got his true passion even at four years old was basketball he had been in a children's league since he could hold a ball.

"Jaden I'm gonna take the baby for now you clean up your room, and where is your father" Brooke asked picking up the baby carrier trying not to show her little boy how angry she was.

First Brooke went and sat the baby in the living room then she walked into her and Chris's room to find him on top of some skanky looking girl, his hand up her shirt, making out. "Chris, what in the hell" Brooke screamed?!

"Brooke babe I um, your home early" was all he managed to say.

"Duh, and care to explain this to me" I say pointing at him and the slut in my bed.

"I um…" he stuttered.

"Okay if not her, than what about the fact that you were using my four year old little boy as a babysitter for this slut's baby so you could get lucky, or if not even that how about what he called the slut's baby… his sister" Brooke screamed!

"Well first of all bitch I'm not a slut, secondly it is his sister, Rachel is Chris's daughter" the lady said.

Brooke paused for a second and then sighed. She quietly and calmly said… "Chris get out, I'm done" and walked out of the room.

**--End of Flashback--**

Two months later Brooke found out she was pregnant with her second child. She agreed to let Chris move back in if, and only if he promised to change. Things didn't change at all, and seven months later when she gave birth to a second son Kyle James Davis, Chris wasn't even there. Once more he promised to change and so they thought about it and considered maybe if they got married it might better their relationship. Oh how wrong they were. Two years later still nothing had changed and except for the fact that now Chris was an absentee father of two instead of one and an ass of a husband instead of boyfriend. Brooke just wished for once she would be appreciated by her husband. That is why she was doing this. She was going to be on the television show Wife Swap. It was her last hope, her last chance.

**--**

**Coming Up Next:** What about the Sawyer-Scott brood

Be sure to review, reviews keep me writing lol. I hope to post the next chapter soon. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sawyer Scott Brood

You Call It Madness But I Call It Love

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten so far it truly means a lot and I am glad so many people enjoy this story, starting at chapter three it'll get so much more interesting and exciting LOL!

**Reviewers' Reply:** Special thanks to _**OthFanGG**_, _**Brontexmag**_, _**etfanalltheway**_, and _**jesusfreak100percent**_ your reviews mean a lot and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please continue to review.

--

**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love**

**Chapter Two**

**The Sawyer-Scott Brood**

Twenty nine year old Lucas Scott turned off the light in his year old son Dean's room and shut the door softly.

"Why in the hell are we doing this again" his wife Peyton Sawyer asked as he entered their bedroom and quietly closed the door so their kids would not hear.

"Because I can't live like this anymore Peyton, neither can the kids, this is the last option" Lucas said solemnly as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I don't know what the hell you expect from me Lucas" Peyton said angrily.

"I expect you to be home more than five days a month, I expect when you are home you actually play with the kids, get more involved. Go to one just one Peyt, of Alexis's PTA meetings. Go to one of Dean's play dates. Come on Peyton all I'm asking is for you to be involved. Your twenty eight you have years to focus on your career, me and the kids aren't gonna come last anymore, I'm sick of it, us three do not deserve it" Lucas said sighing.

"And how is this show gonna help, what is that gonna do except take me away from you guys more" Peyton asked calmly.

"No it takes you away from the record company not us cause you wouldn't be here anyway. Maybe if you see how other people live, or have to be with another family, maybe you will appreciate me more, how much I do around here. Maybe you will see how wonderful our kids are. And if you can't then… I don't know Peyt" Lucas said quietly before getting up and walking out of the room quietly.

Lucas went into the living room and sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands. He hated this. He hated their way of life.

Lucas grew up in a broken family. His mother Deb Scott was a prescription drug addict who cared more about getting laid than taking care of Lucas or his little brother and sister. His father Dan Scott was the biggest ass in the world, all he cared about was his business, his girlfriends who were old enough to be his daughters, and his vodka. They started out as an okay family, public appearance was everything to his parents. When Lucas was a year old his parents had his brother Nathan. Then when he was eight his parents had his little sister Lilly. A year later all hell broke lose. His mother started the pills and his father the alcohol. A year after that they divorced. Lucas, Nathan, and Lilly spent the weekdays with their father and whatever stepmom they had that month, and the weekends with their mother and her latest fling.

Lucas swore that if he ever had a family they would never live like he had too. He used to sit in his room and wonder what it would be like if his parents cared as much about him and his siblings as much as they did about their addictions or sex. It hurt, and Lucas didn't want any other child to ever feel as unloved as he and his siblings did.

"Daddy Chubby's out of food" eight year old Alexis Mae Scott said to her father coming into the living room.

"Okay Lexi, I'll get him some tomorrow, he has enough in his bowl to last until then" Lucas said referring to his two kids' puppy.

"Okay, thank you" Alexis said sitting on the couch and hugging Lucas.

"I love you Lexi I hope you know that" Lucas said softly as he hugged his little girl.

"Love you too Daddy" she replied.

"Come on lets get you into bed, you gotta be up early in the morning" Lucas said picking up his daughter and carrying her into her room.

"I love you princess Lexi sweet dreams" Lucas said kissing her as he tucked her into bed.

Lucas and Peyton were high school sweethearts. They got married in college and soon after found out that she was pregnant nearly a year later along came Alexis. Lucas could not have been happier. Alexis was the definition of princess, perfect, or daddy's little girl. She had the prettiest blue eyes, and curly brown hair. Unlike either of her parents she was constantly cheery and loved shopping, friends, and being social, she was incredibly boy crazy for her age as well. All of this did not change the fact that she was smart, Alexis loved to read it was one of her favorite hobbies. Alexis didn't get along well with her mother when they were together they were fighting and did not see eye to eye. Shortly after Alexis was born Lucas published his first book, it was an automatic best seller. Later last year Peyton's career got it's big break when she got an executive position at one of the largest record companies in the country. It seemed like they had it all, the perfect life and Lucas could not have been happier. Peyton started traveling a little more and Lucas decided it would benefit it all if he stayed home with little Lexi (Alexis's nickname) and worked on furthering his writing career from there while Peyton traveled. Soon it became extreme. By Alexis's first birthday Peyton was an absentee parent/spouse. She was rarely home and when she was she might as well have not been because she was always preoccupied. There were some good times though and Lucas just prayed things would go back to normal. Seven years later Dean Ryan Scott was born. Lucas was thrilled because maybe this would cause Peyton to stay home more often and bring their family together again. Dean was adorable, he had blondish brownish hair and like his sister gorgeous blue eyes. Dean loved watching basketball with his father and loved playing with his small plush basketball. His favorite person in the world was his daddy and sister whom he called Wesi instead of Lexi considering he still couldn't talk well at only a year old. He could spend all day playing on the floor with he and Alexis's puppy. Lucas was wrong, nothing changed.

He couldn't take it anymore. His children were living in an environment like the one he swore he would never allow. His children were seeing how to lead an unhealthy relationship. Lucas and Peyton, when they were together didn't get along very often, at least not the way a married couple should and that was not good for the children. Lucas wanted it to be better, he couldn't live this life anymore… he wouldn't, and this was his last chance.


	3. Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye

**Authors Note:** Omg I cannot beleive the amount of replies I have gotten for this chapter! I really really appriciate it and hope I continue to recieve so many! It means alot and it helps me write faster to know so many people like my writing so I hope you all continue to do so. Anyways continue to read, enjoy, and review lol but ecspecially enjoy haha.

**Reviewers' Reply:** Special thanks to **SoapFan4Lyfe,** _**Brontexmag**_, _**etfanalltheway**_, _**jesusfreak100percent,**_ **_OthFanGG_, **and** B.Nguyen** for your amazing, fantabulous reviews mean a lot. I was asked if this is going to be Brucas or Leyton and it is gonna be totally Brucas Leyton makes me puke lol. Someone also mentioned that this was new which was exactly what I was going for so thanks lol. There are so many stories where they all have the same plot and although yes I enjoy reading them I like the idea of something different haha. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please please continue to review.

**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Saying Goodbye**

Each week form across America two families are chosen. This week the Davis-Keller Family from Miami Florida, fashion designer mother of two young sons and wife Brooke Davis-Keller is sick of being taken advantage of. Her player husband Chris loves barhopping and clubbing more than changing diapers. Chris plays in a band that plays clubs late into the nite and does not get home until at least one am on average. Brooke just wants to be appreciated. 784miles away in Tree Hill North Carolina lives the Scott family. Workaholic mother Peyton Sawyer-Scott is spends most of her time with her company and doesn't even know her kids' favorite colors. Her husband stay at home writer father and husband Lucas Scott is tired of being both mother and father to he and his wife Peyton's two young kids. He is hoping this experience will make them come full circle as a family and she will take a more active role in her children's lives. Each wife is about to get a new husband, new children, and a new life. The wives are each gonna get the chance to explore their new homes before

**--Brooke's POV--**

"Mommy do you gotta go" my six year old son Jaden Davis asked?

"Yeah buddy I do, I'm gonna miss you so much though, do you promise to be a good boy, and take care of Kyle for me" I said tears in my eyes.

"Momma bye bye" my two year old son Kyle asked me?

"Yeah buddy, but Daddy is gonna be here with you, and a nice lady from a tv thing momma's doin and Jaden will be here the whole time except for school" I told him.

"Otay momma" Kyle said and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy why are you leavin" Jaden asked?

"Cause sweetie it's a grown up thing you probably wouldn't understand, but guess what it's gonna be really really fun, and we getta see ourselves on tv" I tried to explain to him.

"Okay, I'll take care Kyle Momma, I love you" Jaden said hugging me.

I hugged each of my little boys before standing up and fixing my shirt. I turned my attention to Chris. "This is it Chris, last chance" I whispered in his ear as I gave him a simple hug. "Take care of Jaden and Kyle please Chris, I know you don't think it's fun or whatever you wanna say but their your sons and they need you right now, especially when I'm gone" I added kissing both my sons again, picking up my suitcase, and walking to the limo awaiting me.

"Boys get your ass's inside" Chris said as I got inside the limo causing me to shake my head and sigh. I turned and watched him pick my youngest up and usher Jaden inside.

**--Lucas's POV-- **

"Lexi, give your mother a hug bye please" I said putting my hand on my daughter's shoulder.

She didn't move. "Alexis give your mother a hug Please" I repeated straining my voice at the word please, it was no longer a suggestion it was an order and she knew better than to disobey an order.

"Bye Alexis see you later" Peyton said hugging our little girl. Don't get me wrong I truly believe Peyton loves the kids, I just think she loves herself and her job more.

"See ya later Deany" Peyton said smiling at our one year old son after she gave Alexis a very quick, not to mention unemotional hug.

I shook my head. "He hates that, it's Dean" I tell her as Dean's lip begins to quiver. Ever since he had been only several months old anytime anybody who called him anything besides Dean, any nickname basically he cried.

"Lucas he's my son too, I am the one who spent nine months with him in my stomach and several hours in labor, shut the hell up, please" Peyton said almost yelling and causing little Dean to start crying.

"What can Dean not sleep without, what color is my stuffed pig? That's right you don't know, you don't know anything" Alexis yelled!

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Alexis stop" I whispered in her ear. "I'll see you guys in two weeks" Peyton said kissing all three of us on the cheek before heading to the limo awaiting her.

**--Narrator POV--**

Cut To Chris "It's her responsibility to take care the children not mine. She's the mother. Hell I did her a favor by just stickin around."

Cut To Brooke "I raise our kids alone, they do not have a real father, they have a man who sleeps in the same house… occasionally. I am sick of being taken advantage of, he needs to grow up and be a man."

Cut To Lucas "Peyton chose to be a mother, she needs to own up and be one."

Cut To Peyton "I do my part, without me my kids wouldn't have everything they wanted, they would have the same cheap ass stuff that all the kids at school do, Lucas has sold one fuckin book and writes for a fuckin magazine. I pay for the extra stuff, his part is to take care of the kids while I am the bread winner, if he didn't he'd be doing nothing."

--

After an eight hundred mile journey the two wives get to see where they will be living for the next two weeks. Before the wives meet their new families they are given time to explore their new homes.

In Miami Peyton automatically is condescending and wastes no time putting down her new home. "Look at this place, it's a shit hole, theres two freakin bedrooms! There are toys and drawings everywhere! Who the hell lives here the Brady Bunch" Peyton criticized?! Back in Tree Hill Brooke was having a different reaction. "Oh my God! This house is beautiful, I wish the boys could live in a place like this, open, spacious, instead of some cramped apartment" Brooke whispered. She walked inside, and shook her head looking confused, "are there even kids who live here" she asked not understanding when she looked around and saw only the most perfect stuff that looked as if it had never seen a kid, no toys no nothing.

For the first week the two wives must live by the rules of their new families. Each wife has written a manual as a guide to the running of their home.

"I am a career women the meaningless crap like cleaning the house and taking our daughter to school is Lucas's job" Brooke read aloud. She shook her head. "Sounds like someone I know" she said her thoughts drifting to her husband. "I don't see how someone a women a that can say that about her children, these poor kids" she said sadly.

"I do everything in my home. I take care of my boys alone take them to school, feed them, everything, I clean the house before dinner each night with the help of my sons they know that chores are good because they teach the to clean up after themselves and be responsible. I also have a full time job with my own clothing store where I not only run it but also design the clothing. My husband Chris is a musician and spends no time at home, he couldn't care less about our family" Peyton read aloud. "Poor bitch, she needs to have someone else clean the house other wise she's teaching her kids to be smart instead of little poor ass servants. She needs to go out there and pursue her career instead of wiping bratty kids noses all day" Peyton said scoffing.

--

For the first week the wives must live by their new families rules, later they getta make some changes. It's the moment of truth the wives are about to come face to face with their new husbands and children.

**Coming Up Next: **

The wives meet their new families.


	4. Chapter 4 New Spouses & New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I have updated I really have no good excuse except for the fact that my life has been super hectic. But really I am soooo sorry! The ammount of reviews I continue to recieve for this story utterly amaze me, I really appriciate it all of you who reply. Thanks to all you read the last chapter, I hope even with the gap in time since I updated that you all still continue reading and replying. I will try to get the next update up soon probably within the next week or so, but for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.  
**Reviewers' Reply:** Special thanks to **Brontexmag**,** theduckone**, **cheeryxotigger**,** KelaBelle**,** Tony-Nicole**, and **JJBrowneyes** your amazing, fantabulous reviews mean a lot to me, they are what inspire me to write lol. I know I need to work a lot on the punctuation as mentioned but time is really strained for me so when I write I write in a hurry, I am sure there are many mistakes in this one as well but I plan to get a beta reader before I post any further chapters after this one. Some have also said that Peyton seems a little harsh, I agree with that and I too love Peyton's character just not Leyton... don't worry she won't be throughout the whole story she just needs a little push back to who she used to be aka the show and to get her priorities in line then her character is going to change dramaticly. Thanks to all who said I am a good writer, I personally do not agree lol but I try to write stuff people will enjoy so it is good to know you all do :) I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and please please continue to review.

**You Call It Love I Call It Madness  
Chapter Four  
New Faces, New Spouses, New Beginnings**

For the first week the wives must live by their new families rules, later they getta make some changes. It's the moment of truth the wives are about to come face to face with their new husbands and children.

**_~Brooke's POV~_**  
I was sitting on the couch looking around the room that was supposed to be my living room for the next two weeks. How could it be called a living room? It did not look as if anyone had lived in it... ever. Just then a little girl came walking through the door and sat down on the chair oppisite of myself. A man followed her carrying a blonde haired little boy. The man was, sooo handsome. No lie the most gorgeous man I had ever layed eyes on. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, was like six foot something, and had this look to him, a brooding look that just made him irresistable. I mentally hit myself in the head. 'He better be ressistable, I'm married' I thought swallowing deeply at the situation at hand.

"Hi I'm Brooke" I said smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before holding a hand out.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Lucas" he said smiling as well as he shook my hand. This was soo not even fair he was gorgeous when brooding but even more gorgeous smiling. 'Ugh I hate life sometimes.' "This is Dean, and Alexis" Lucas told me introducing his children.

"Hi Alexis, hi Dean, it's nice to meet you guys" I said sitting back down on the couch.

"Whatever" Alexis sighed. Appearently she was not to happy about doing this show, which was not surprising to me I read in the manul she is eight and my seven year old was not happy we were doing it either.

"Lexi, be polite" Lucas said sternly. It was nice but also odd to hear a father so in tune with his child, Chris never even for a second paid any real attention to Jaden and Kyle. It was something nice to see a man be able to tell his child what to do without being a total jerk about it.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke" she sighed putting on a fake smile.

"I bet you're not happy to be doing this, I know my son isn't but I'm a really nice person and would really like to get to know you Alexis" I told her. She nodded in response with a quizical look on her face as if considering it.

"So if you don't mind me asking, why aren't there any pictures or toys anywhere" I asked the question that had been plauging me since I had arrived?

"My wife Peyton doesn't approve of it. There's a toy room upstairs for the kids, and another family room up there that has pictures in it. Peyton thinks it makes the house look nicer to guests" Lucas explained.

"Oh, well you really do have a lovely home, it's beautiful" I answered looking around the large room.

"Thanks we bought it with some of the money from my first book sales" he told me.

"I've read you're book, it was really inspiring and romantic, you have a lot of talent" I told him. His book The Unkindness of Ravens was a love story about him and his wife as well as just an autobiography of his high school years. I read it for a class that I took back in college and fell in love. I never imagined that I would be meeting that spectacular author and living two weeks with him.

"Thanks, I just wish I could find the inspiration to finish the sequel" he laughed.

I just nodded and smiled. This home while beautiful was depressing, you could tell its occupants were unhappy which made the home not a home but merely a house. That was what I wanted to give to this family... the ability to live, laugh, and most importantly love.

**_~Peyton's POV~_**  
Peyton sat at the table in the Davis-Keller kitchen thinking to herself about the swap. She was going to have to spend the next full week acting like some dumb worthless housewife, I mean yeah the whore I'm switchin with makes some cool clothes but come on if she was anybody she wouldn't live in this pathetic apartment and wouldn't spend her time wiping snot nosed brats' noses.

"No Dad, Kyle can't have peanuts... don't give him any of that" a young kid that looked about Alexis's age, maybe a little younger, hollered walking through the door.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're just a kid" a man grumbled following behind holding the hand of a little boy who could not have been more than four. He was not as tall as Lucas, he had blonde hair just a little darker and longer than Luke's, and dark green eyes. He didn't look pleasent, he looked as though he were having a pin shoved through his eye... maybe that's what I looked like to other people cause Lucas sure as hell has used the analogy before.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer-Scott" I said holding my hand out to shake the man's.

"Seriously... well if it isn't my lucky day" he replied with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"Umm Excuse me" I retorted utterly confused by his introduction, way to make a first impression.

"Sorry, I'm Chris Keller" he said holding out his hand and finally shaking mine. "I am in a band, we're really good.. we've sent in a few demo cds to your recording agency and we haven't really heard back" he said.

"Well, well. Maybe this show isn't such a waste after all. Do you have a demo here by chance, maybe over my stay we can work on some stuff it'd make this a lot better on me" I told him smiling to myself. This guy seemed... career driven, like me. He needed to put his wife in her place if he was the breadwinner in this home cause otherwise he'd be playing in local bars the rest of his life.

"Hi I'm Jaden" the older of the two dark haired little boys said walking over to me.

"Hi" I said simply sighing man was this first week gonna suck I CANNOT wait till rule change time.

"I ams Kyle" the younger said smiling as he came to stand where his brother had just been.

"Hi" I repeated sitting back on the couch grumpily, 'it's gonna be a long week' I thought as the little boy named Kyle sat down next to me smiling and I had to put on a fake smile.

**_~Lucas POV~_**  
I could not believe this women she was... wow. Brooke had to be the most gorgeous, hot, sexy, incrediably beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. It was nearly hard to even speak around her, which was something I had not felt around a girl since well... ever. She had style and personality in her look, but the way she talked to Alexis and Dean, she had a maternal feel about her which was in a way refreshing like unlike Peyton, you could rely on her and trust her. 'OH MY GOD' I was falling for her' I screamed to myself!  
Well one thing was for sure, this was gonna be interesting, just maybe not in a good way.

"Soo um, Peyton's rules said she would usually work in her office or at work while you make dinner and take care of the kids" Brooke asked me apprihensivly?

"Yep, if you want you can just go get on the computer in her office or watch television in there. I'll get dinner started" I told her gesturing down the hall to Peyton's office. "Lex comeon and we will go over your spelling words, grab the Barney dvd in the dvd for Dean to watch in his highchair while I am cooking please" I told my daughter.

"See ya in a little bit I guess" Brooke said walking toward the office. You could tell she was unconfortable, you could tell she was not used to just sitting around while her husband did anything to help.

**_~Narrator's POV~  
_**Cut To Peyton  
"I want Lucas to learn, he's got it pretty damn good. He doesn't need to get uptight cause I don't like kids, I mean I love my kids but come on spending every fuckin second with them like he does is unhealthy, we have enough money, that is the reason God invinted nannies. I want Lucas to get off my back and stop nagging me all the time, cause sorry but nothing is gonna change with my work, I love my job and if I were to let myself be held back career wise by not giving it my all, well that's not fair to me. Oh and I wanna show Chris that he needed to put his wife in her place if he was the breadwinner in this home, cause otherwise he's gonna be playing in local bars the rest of his life. "

Cut To Chris  
"I just want Brooke to leave me alone and let me live my life. Mother's are supposed to be the caregivers it's always been that way, I don't have enough time to worry about the kids, that's her job. And if I have a minute of infidelity, come on she needs to forgive me, people being with just one person their entire live... it's not normal"  
Cut To Brooke "I don't want to be selfish, yes as I have said to before I would like this swap to help Chris learn how lucky he is to have me and the boys, that we may not have a perfect life, but you do have it pretty good. I hope that Lucas's wife can show Chris how to be a more involved father. I want him to appriciate me yes, but I want to help this family too. I want to show these children, ecspecially Alexis how to be happy and let lose. I want to show Lucas that it's good to be an involved dad, but show him not to let his wife walk all over him, I don't think any spouse weather that be husband or wife deserves to be taken advantage of the way Lucas and I are taken advantage of by Peyton and Chris.

Cut To Brooke  
"I don't want to be selfish, yes as I have said to before I would like this swap to help Chris learn how lucky he is to have me and the boys, that we may not have a perfect life, but you do have it pretty good. I hope that Lucas's wife can show Chris how to be a more involved father. I want him to appriciate me yes, but I want to help this family too. I want to show these children, ecspecially Alexis how to be happy and let lose. I want to show Lucas that it's good to be an involved dad, but show him not to let his wife walk all over him, I don't think any spouse weather that be husband or wife deserves to be taken advantage of the way Lucas and I are taken advantage of by Peyton and Chris.

Cut to Lucas  
I hope that Peyton learns from this swap that she is lucky to have such an active, and supportive husband. I hope she learns that yes it is hard to put your children before yourself and your career but people all over the world do it, because it is the right thing to do. I hope she see's how the roles are reversed, like in Brooke's family, how Brooke yes follows her dream but at whatever rate her kids need because she has an absentee husband. I hope to show Brooke that she can stand up for herself everynow and then, it is not just the woman's responsibility to raise the children it's just as much the man's.

**Coming Up Next:  
**The first full day of the swap.


End file.
